Et si la fin change
by Elloras
Summary: Tristan, Bors et Dagonet retrouvent une personne qui leur est chère.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma toute première fic. Soyez indulgents avec moi. Si ça vous plaît, je vous mettrai la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

Par une sombre nuit de printemps, Lucie Devon marchait dans les bois peu rassurants, quelque part en Grande-Bretagne. Des semaines, même des mois qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens possible de retrouver ses deux frères, mais surtout l'homme de sa vie. Tous trois faisaient partie des chevaliers sarmat engagés par Rome dès leur naissance. Ce contrat fut établi, il y a très longtemps. Au temps où la jeune Lucie, âgée de vingt-cinq printemps, n'était pas encore conçue. Les plus grands guerriers Sarmat avaient mené une guerre contre Rome, qu'ils perdirent. Seuls quelques hommes étaient encore en vie. Si bien que Rome décidât de les engager, afin qu'eux, ainsi que toutes leurs descendances combattent au côté des Romains. C'était pire que d'être esclave. Ils devaient se battre pour une cause qui n'était pas la leur. Les Sarmats étaient des nomades avant tout. Ils ne vivaient que pour survivre dans ce monde ou chaque homme et chaque femme pouvaient périr face des armées qui ne recherchaient que le pouvoir et le pécule.

La famille de Lucie, ainsi que son village tout entier avait dû se plier à cette coutume. Son frère, Bors, aîné d'une fratrie de deux garçons et quatre filles avaient dû amener son plus jeune frère Dagonet sous la garde des Romains jusqu'à un avant post ou pendant quinze longues années, ils devraient obéir à Rome et combattre jusqu'à la mort. Un troisième garçon fut amené avec eux: Tristan. L'homme ou plutôt le jeune garçon qui avait réussi à faire battre le coeur de Lucie. Tous trois avaient promis de revenir au village vivant. Mais Lucie savait bien que n'était aussi sûre la mort pouvait les emporter avant de les ramener chez eux. Il pouvait se passer un tas d'événements en quinze ans de batailles. La preuve: seize ans s'étaient écoulés sans que Lucie puisse oublier ses frères et son premier amour. Car oui, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une année que la jeune femme essayait de rejoindre le dernier avant poste de Rome. En une année, elle avait déjà atteint deux bases de Rome où elle avait fait chou blanc. Rome se retirait petit à petit de chaque poste indéfendable. Ils ne pouvaient plus garder les terres qu'elle avait volées. Car chaque peuple avait réussi à reprendre leurs biens.

Lucie n'avait pas quitté son village de gaietés de coeur. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était soit elle le quittait, soit elle mourrait de la main d'un satané Romain. Cette nuit-là, chaque homme et chaque femme pouvant tenir une épée furent abattus. Elle avait tout perdu. Seul l'espoir de retrouver une partie de sa famille subsistait. Elle savait juste que sa mère et trois de ses soeurs ainsi que son dernier petit frère avaient pu s'enfuir. Mais où? Ça, elle ne le savait pas. Les deux sœurs de Tristan étaient parties avec elle, mais elles avaient du se séparer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Lucie espérait qu'un jour, elles se retrouveraient réunies à nouveau.

La jeune femme s'était aventurée dans la forêt en espérant ne pas être remarquée. Elle avait vécu cloîtrée dans une cellule pendant trois longs mois, sur les terres françaises, face à un baron tortionnaire. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'en arrivant en Grande Bretagne, elle tomberait sur une bande de barbares. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait quand elle les avait rencontrés. Mais la rencontre avec leur chef en était tout autre. Il l'avait épargné en écoutant le récit de la jeune femme. Et l'avait même accueilli dans son peuple, en lui contant leurs légendes et leurs coutumes. Merlin, qu'il s'appelait, lui avait même donné un nouvel espoir de retrouver sa famille. Il lui avait expliqué que sa fille aînée avait épousé Arthur, qui commandait les chevaliers sarmat avant le départ définitif des Romains, un an auparavant. Ainsi, il lui annonça que les chevaliers encore en vie jusqu'ici n'avaient pas quitté la Bretagne. Ils étaient restés auprès d'Arthur.

Remplie d'espoir, Lucie avait repris la route. Elle n'était pas très loin du château. Mais il faisait nuit et elle devait attendre le lever du soleil avant de pouvoir entrer dans la cité. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir, de bottes noires, d'un bustier rouge foncé à manche longue qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ainsi que de son épaisse cape noire et sa capuche sur la tête, elle s'appuya contre un trône d'arbre. Son cheval l'avait suivie depuis son départ, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme et lui tenait chaud en se colla à elle. Lucie pouvait voir les remparts du village et la lourde grille encore fermée devant elle. La lune était pleine et de ce fait, elle voyait aussi clair qu'en plein jour. De plus l'aube pointait son nez. Elle avait bien remarqué les gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes sur les remparts. Elle les observa un moment, dans quelques minutes le soleil se lèvera et elle pourrait ainsi continuer sa quête inachevée. Lucie ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son cheval. Elle dut s'endormir quelques minutes, car lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux, le soleil pointait son nez. Même debout, elle pouvait s'assoupir. Elle n'avait pas dormît correctement depuis des semaines. Au bout de cinq minutes, la grille fut levée et déjà quelques paysans sortaient de l'enceinte du château pour s'occuper de leurs champs. La jeune femme attendit encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puise entendre les gens se réveiller. À ce moment-là, Lucie sortit des bois et s'avança lentement, rênes en mains, jusqu'à la porte. Son regard se posa sur le garde, qui l'observa un moment, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'enceinte du château.

L'homme l'observa un instant avant de tourner la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Les gardes donnaient l'impression de laisser entrer n'importe qui. L'esprit de Lucie ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le travail du garde. Ses yeux se fixèrent rapidement sur les gens qui allaient et venaient devant les divers stands du marché. Elle observa un moment autour d'elle. Tous étaient occupés à se procurer de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir. La jeune femme dût sortir de sa léthargie, car son cheval la poussa avec son museau. Elle comprit que Détale avait faim et ans doute soif. Elle arrêta un jeune garçon qui devait au moins 12 ans.

- Excuse-moi, jeune homme. Pourrais-tu me dire où je puis trouver une écurie pour nourrir mon cheval?

Le jeune garçon l'observa un instant, puis il lui répondit d'un ton très aimable.

- Oui, dame, c'est le grand bâtiment juste devant nous. Il faut faire le tour pour y trouver l'entrée.

Lucie le remercia d'un sourire tout en observant ce grand bâtiment en bois. Puis lorsqu'elle voulut le remercier de vive voix le garçonnet avait déjà filé avec ses copains. Ils courraient au milieu du marché tout en riant. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, puis elle s'avança vers le bâtiment en question afin de chercher l'entrée. Ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'écurie, elle put remarquer que plusieurs boxes étaient encore vides. En tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle aperçut un homme qui s'occupait d'un cheval blanc. Il brossait sa crinière blanche comme la neige. L'homme devait avoir au moins la quarantaine. Ses cheveux gris le trahissaient. Il était de corpulence moyenne, un peu plus grand que Lucie et était mal rasé. Enfin, en y regardant de plus près, il semblait que l'homme laissait pousser sa barbe. Lucie s'approcha de lui, puis se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. Le palefrenier se retourna, l'air étonné.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de nourriture et d'eau, ainsi qu'un endroit où laisser mon cheval se reposer?

Lucie faillit ajouter quelque chose, mais l'homme lui adressa un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Il y a suffisamment de boxe libre pour votre cheval. Je vous amène de quoi le restaurer.

- Merci, Messire. Dit-elle s'en souriant.

Lucie choisit un boxe un peu plus loin qui semblait libre. Elle l'ouvrit et fit entrer Détale. Elle retira sa selle, après avoir défait les sangles, qu'elle déposa sur la barrière. Lorsqu'elle entreprit d'enlever le mord, l'homme arriva avec deux seaux: l'un d'eau et l'autre d'avoine.

- Je vous remercie. Combien dois-je payer pour le boxe?

- Oh! Rien de tout. Nous n'avons pas de taxe pour ce genre de service. Vous avez fait un long voyage? Que venez-vous donc faire par chez nous?

L'homme semblait s'inquiéter de sa venue, la première personne à le faire depuis son arrivée. Lucie lui sourit tout en lui répondant.

- Ah! Bien. Merci. J'ai effectivement fait un long voyage. Je recherche deux de mes frères et un ami. Il est fort possible qu'ils se soient installés ici. Ou du moins quelqu'un devrait pouvoir me renseigner. Je m'appelle Lucie.

Elle avança la main droite afin de saluer l'inconnu. Il lui prit la main et la serra chaleureusement. Une poigne ferme et franche.

- Je me nomme Joyce. Et la seule personne qui pourrait vous répondre quant à vos frères, c'est le roi lui-même. Et il est fort difficile de le rencontrer. N'ayez pas trop d'espoirs. Beaucoup d'hommes ont quitté le Mur, depuis le départ des Romains.

Lucie soupira légèrement.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de pouvoir le rencontrer?

- Si, bien sûr. Déposer une demande de doléance au château, mais le délai d'attente est très long.

Un nouveau soupire et Joyce salua la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Lucie le héla.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins trouver un endroit ou dormir et me restaurer.

Joyce se retourna et acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui, à la seule auberge d'ouverte. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer, elle est en face de l'écurie.

Sur ses mots Joyce quitta les lieux. Lucie finit alors de s'occuper de son cheval, puis referma la barrière. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même remarqué que leur conversation fût épiée. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, les yeux bruns, le bouc et d'une certaine stature se tenait au fond de l'écurie. La jeune femme le remarqua seulement quand ce dernier se racla la gorge. Elle le regarda un instant, puis sans rien dire s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

- Vous savez, je peux peut-être parler au roi pour vous. Dit-il d'un ton suave.

Lucie se retourna et jaugea l'homme. "Encore un dragueur" songea-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Et comment? Ou plutôt pour combien?

L'inconnu fit mine d'être choqué par une telle réplique, mais Lucie n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il déposa une main sur son cœur et fit un pas en arrière tout en répondant.

- Je suis blessé que vous puissiez penser cela. Je souhaite simplement vous aider. Vous êtes une sarmat, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire d'ange de l'inconnu trahissait l'offense. Lucie l'observa un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une sarmat. Dans certains villages, son peuple était très mal accueilli. Aussi, elle se contenta de rétorquer.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ce genre de question de la part d'un inconnu.

Lucie avait une trouille bleue de revivre sa captivité. L'inconnu dut le sentir, car il se rapprocha d'elle et sa voix changea.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je suis moi-même un sarmat et je m'appelle Lancelot. Et je suis un chevalier.

Les yeux émeraude de Lucie s'agrandirent. La chance était avec elle aujourd'hui. Sa peur se dissipa. Peut-être ainsi qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de voir le roi. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, elle répondit à Lancelot.

- Je m'appelle Lucie Devon. Je suis une Sarmate.

Lancelot fronça les sourcils à l'annonce de son nom de famille.

- Lucie? La Lucie Devon? Sœur de Bors et Dagonet?

La jeune femme fut surprise et resta muette un instant. "La Lucie" avait-il dit. Il la connaissait sans l'avoir rencontré? Ses frères avaient donc parlé d'elle?

- Vous... Vous connaissez mes frères? Sont-ils en vie? Où se trouvent-ils?

Lancelot leva sa main de droite pour arrêter ses questions qui affluaient en moins d'une seconde.

- Une chose à la fois, Lucie. Oui, je connais vos frères. Oui, ils sont encore en vie. Et ils se trouvent à l'auberge à l'instant ou je vous parle. Mais, vous avez dit à Joyce que vous recherchiez un ami, en plus de vos frères. Qui est-il?

Lucie avait envie de sauter partout, pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouver sa famille. Mais avant tout, elle devait répondre à sa question, et surtout vérifier ses dires.

- Il... Il s'appelle Tristan. Et... enfin, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je dois d'abord vérifier certaines choses avant de vous en dire plus. Lui est aussi ici? Pouvez-vous m'amener à eux?

- Il est effectivement ici oui. Je vous y emmène.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite. Contente que ça te plaise Taraliel

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut donc avec une boule à l'estomac que Lucie suivit Lancelot jusqu'à l'auberge. Elle détailla son guide. Il était vêtu de noir : pantalon noir, une chemise noire, ainsi qu'une armure noir et en cuir. Puis les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent sur un groupe d'hommes qui se trouvaient attablés. Une femme les servait, puis elle quitta la table pour s'occuper des autres clients. Lucie la regarda attentivement. Cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. Lancelot la fît patienter un moment et s'approcha du groupe. Quant à Lucie, elle en pouvait décrocher ses yeux de la serveuse. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un de cher, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. La serveuse sentit son regard et se retourna pour regarder Lucie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe brune avec des reflets verts. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Lucie observa le groupe. Chacun homme présent près de Lancelot, l'observait. Un géant se leva. Il avait les cheveux ras et foncé, des yeux aussi verts que les siens et faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que Lucie. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon beige, chemise et armure en cuir de la même couleur. Il abordait quelques cicatrices sur son visage qui semblait froid, même glacial. Lucie sentit sa gorge se nouer quand il se planta devant elle et l'observa sans vergogne. Elle le fixait du regard, mais n'osa pas bouger. Une de ses mains vint faire tomber sa capuche et déplacer ses longs cheveux noirs sur son côté droit. Il observe derrière sa nuque. Sans doute, à la recherche d'une marque bien distingue. Et il ne se trompait pas, à cet endroit, Lucie avait un tatouage en forme de papillon. Elle en avait un autre sur l'avant-bras droit, mais bien plus grand que celui à la base de sa nuque. Autant l'un que l'autre avait, une signification bien précise. Le papillon avait été gravé par Dagonet, alors qu'ils se cachaient de leurs parents pour faire des bêtises. Et celui de l'avant-bras représentait la tête d'un dragon et l'arrière-train d'un autre. Mais le tatouage n'était pas entier. L'autre moitié se trouvait sur l'avant-bras droit de Tristan. Réunis, ils formaient un couple de dragons lover l'un contre l'autre.

Le visage du géant changea d'un coup. Il était passé de l'état glacial à l'état songeur et surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'un ton doux et réconfortant. Sa voix fit frissonner la jeune femme.

- Le joli papillon a quitté son cocon et s'est aventuré sur des terres inconnues.

Les yeux de Lucie s'embrumèrent. Elle était sur le point de pleurer quand les bras du géant l'enlacèrent. Trois hommes et une femme s'étaient rapprochés. Mais ça, Lucie ne pouvait le voir. Elle se serra dans ses bras et murmura.

- Nounours n'est pas revenu. Alors le papillon est parti à sa recherche.

Lucie venait de retrouver son frère, Dagonet. Le moment passé dans ses bras dura quelques instants, trop court au goût de Lucie. Ses yeux humides par la joie de ses retrouvailles se fixèrent sur un autre homme. Plus petit que Dagonet et plus gros que lui. Son regard était noir et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ressemblait tant à leur père qu'elle reconnut de suite Bors. Vêtu de la même armure que Dagonet, en cuir, mais de couleur brune et un pantalon de même couleur.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu m'engueuleras après ce moment. Ne me gâche pas tout.

La serveuse qui s'était rapprochée d'eux donna une tape derrière la tête du bougon de service.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta petite sœur! Mal élevé va!

Vanora! C'était Vanora! La meilleure amie de Lucie qui avait quitté le village deux ans après le départ de Bors. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre son retour. Lucie prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pendant que Bors boudait comme un gamin.

- Lucie, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partie comme je l'ai fait.

- Jamais de la vie, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

Bors décida à ce moment la, d'accorder à Lucie un moment de câlin. Aussi, il poussa Vanora et prit Lucie dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a pas intérêt que tu sois blessée. Car je ne veux rien savoir et je ne t'aiderai pas. Tu aurais du resté avec les parents.

- Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter. Dit-elle en se détachant de son étreinte. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas partie par plaisir. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, quand un autre homme parla.

- Moment retrouvailles. Explications, plus tard.

La tête de Lucie tourna vivement en direction de cette voix. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ses émeraudes se fixèrent dans le bleu océans de ses yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Et il semblait qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Car un autre homme lui parla, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il s'avança vers elle, ses frères reculèrent pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Voilà le moment tant attendu, qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Comment allait-il réagir? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie? Elle voulut lui sauter au cou, mais elle se retint comme elle le pût. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur châtain clair, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, un barbe de plusieurs jours lui donnait un côté viril. Quatre tresses tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et quelques mèches se baladèrent devant ses yeux. Ses deux tatouages sur ses pommettes le rendaient encore plus craquant. Soudain, Tristan, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, lui prit la main droite. Il remonta la manche droite de Lucie et en fit de même avec la sienne. Sans lâcher ses yeux, il colla leurs deux avant bras en plaçant sa main sous le coude de la jeune femme. Leurs yeux se détachèrent un instant. Les dragons amants et amoureux s'étaient retrouvés. À ce moment-là, les craintes de Lucie s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes, car Tristan fit un pas en avant, fixa de ses yeux bleus les émeraudes de Lucie. Il glissa sa main gauche sur les reins de la belle et prit sans tarder ses lèvres. Un baiser fougueux s'en suivit. Plus rien n'existait, seuls eux et leurs retrouvailles. Ils pouvaient à peine entendre les applaudissements derrière eux, car leurs cœurs battaient dans leurs oreilles. Tristan serra son aimée contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Il faisait une tête et demie de plus que Lucie. Une main de la jeune femme se glissa sur la joue de son aimé, l'autre main se plaça dans son dos. Elle se tenait à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres que lorsque leurs souffles vinrent à manquer. Là encore, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent et s'observèrent intensément, pendant de longues minutes.

Ils furent tirés de leurs contemplations par Bors qui se racla la gorge. Tristan tourna la tête pour le regarder, Lucie en fit de même.

- Je pense que le moment des explications est arrivé non?

Tristan fit un signe de la tête et attira Lucie vers leur table. Elle put remarquer que Tristan ne portait pas d'armure. Juste une chemise blanche, une veste brune et pantalon noir. Il s'arrêta puis se tourna vers son aimée. D'un ton tendre, il lui présenta les deux hommes qui étaient assis à table.

- Je vous présente Lucie. Ma... Compagne. Dit-il en observant la réaction de Lucie. C'est la soeur de Bors et Dagonet.

Il se tourna vers Lucie et pointa du doigt l'homme aux cheveux longs, blonds et frisés. Il avait une barbe et un très joli sourire. Vêtu de la manière que Dagonet.

- Ma douce, je te présente Gauvin et à côté de lui, Galahad.

Galahad avait les cheveux bouclés, mais noirs. Pourtant Lucie songea qu'il devait être frère, car ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Galahad avait une chemise noire et un pantalon assorti, ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur.

- Enchanté Lucie. Dirent les deux hommes presque en même temps. Galahad rajouta : soit la bienvenue parmi nous.

Tristan l'invita à s'asseoir, alors qu'elle déposa son baluchon au sol et ses épées par dessus. Elle n'en avait pas besoin et se sentirait bien plus légère ainsi. Vanora s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et lui dit :

- Je pose tes affaires derrière le bar en attendant qu'on te montre une chambre. Tu dois être épuisée et tu dois avoir faim et soif non?

Lucie remercia son amie d'un sourire.

- Merci. Oh oui, je meurs de faim.

Vanora s'éloigna en annonçant qu'elle allait lui apporter de quoi manger. Bors et Dagonet s'installèrent à table. Bors en face de sa sœur et Dagonet à la gauche de la jeune femme, Tristan a sa droite et entoura ses épaules avec l'un de ses bras. Lancelot, lui, s'assit à côté de Bors. Tous la regardèrent en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais Bors, toujours aussi peu patient, la harcela de questions.

- Que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le village? Où sont nos parents? Et surtout pourquoi tu as l'épée de père et de David?

David était le père de Tristan. Ce dernier fit une drôle de tête, mais il comprit vite quand il croisa le regard de sa douce. David était mort en voulant la sauver. Lucie sentit des larmes monter aux yeux. Puis elle regarda son frère et commença son récit, d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne vais pas subir un interrogatoire façon Bors. Mais je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai, si je le peux.

Lucie prit une bouffée d'oxygène alors que sa meilleure amie lui apportait une tisane et un verre d'eau. La tisane étant trop chaude pour la boire de suite, Lucie prit le verre d'eau et but une gorgée. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains pour expliquer sa venue au groupe. Tristan la serra dans ses bras au moment où elle en avait besoin, surtout quand sa voix tremblait beaucoup.

- Ça fait un an que je suis partie du village. Cette nuit-là, nous avons été attaqués par des Romains. J'ai été réveillée par père, il m'ordonnait de me lever, de prendre mère et nos sœurs ainsi que notre dernier petit frère et de fuir aussi loin que possible. J'ai exécuté ses ordres jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la famille de Tristan était en danger. J'ai laissé mère partir seule avec nos sœurs et notre frère. David se battait contre quatre Romains. Marielle et Christie essayaient de se défendre comme elles le pouvaient, mais elles n'ont pas voulu faire la formation que père et David m'enseignaient. Elles ne voulaient pas prendre les armes. Je... J'ai donc engagé le combat avec ses Romains et les filles ont pu s'enfuir dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour les tuer, mais quand j'en avais fini avec eux, David était au sol. Il avait été gravement blessé. J'ai essayé de stopper l'hémorragie, mais c'était trop tard. Il m'a... donné son épée en m'ordonnant de vous retrouver et surtout de rester en vie. Père a pu s'enfuir avec moi. Mais quand nous avons pénétré dans les bois, les Romains étaient sur le point de nous rattraper. Je me suis mise à courir pour sauver ma vie pendant que père essayait de les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais... il y a eu un cri et ensuite le silence total. J'ai compris très vite qu'il était mort.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, but à nouveau une gorgée d'eau. Pendant que le groupe digérait les nouvelles. Tristan essayait de rassurer son aimée en la serrant dans ses bras. Dagonet avait pris la main gauche de sa sœur et l'encourageait à continuer son récit.

- J'ai couru pendant de longues minutes, les filles s'étaient cachées dans la forêt et je les ai rejoints. Père avait dût détacher les chevaux, car Détale m'avait suivie ainsi que deux autres chevaux. On s'est ainsi enfuie à cheval. Nous n'avions presque rien sur nous. À premier village, nous avons pu trouver un petit boulot pour nous nourrir. Mais très vite les Romains commencèrent à fouiller chaque village pour nous retrouver. On a donc dû se séparer et continuer notre chemin séparément. J'ai pu rejoindre en trois mois, deux avant postes Romains pour essayer de vous retrouver. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'étaient pas au courant que ma tête était mise à prix. Les trois mois suivants, j'ai dût m'arrêter dans un village non loin de la France. Pour gagner un peu d'argent afin de pouvoir continuer ma recherche. Prendre un navire pour venir au dernier avant poste coûte très cher. Plus tard, alors que je reprenais la route, je me suis fait capturer par un marchand d'esclaves. Les Sarmats rapportent beaucoup d'argent au marché noir. J'ai été vendue à un baron tortionnaire. Ou j'ai dût passer trois mois au moins à être battue et torturée, car je refusais de partager sa couche et de lui donner un héritier. Ensuite, une femme m'a aidée à m'échapper et on m'accueillit, le temps que je récupère et que je me soigne.

Un nouvel arrêt, pour boire et manger un morceau de pain que Vanora avait apporté. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Pourtant Lucie essaya de les retenir, mais c'était peine perdue. Cette année, elle avait vécu un véritable enfer.

- Ensuite, dès que ma santé me le permettait, j'ai traversé la manche pour arriver en Bretagne ou j'ai rencontré Merlin. Il m'a annoncé que vous étiez encore ici. J'y suis restée quelques jours avant d'arriver vers vous.

Lucie soupira en tenta de se calmer. Autant son frère que Tristan se montraient rassurants et lui démontraient qu'ils étaient présents pour elle. Dagonet avait toujours été très proche de Lucie. Elle était l'aînée des filles Devon. Dagonet, lui, était le second fils. Bors passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer avec leur père. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur. Il avait d'ailleurs pris la méchante d'habitude de gronder Lucie pour un oui ou pour un non. La jeune femme lui obéissait presque au doigt et à l'oeil. Jusqu'à ce que son gros nounours de frère comme elle aimait le surnommer, lui ait expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Bors lui voler sa liberté. Depuis ce jour-là, Lucie avait pris du caractère et ne se laissait plus faire. Il leur arrivait même de se battre. Autant avec les mots, qu'avec les poings.

Lorsque Lucie fut calmée, du moins à peu près, Bors prit la parole. Lucie s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne sa vieille habitude, l'enguirlander, mais il n'en fut rien. Le son de sa voix se voulait rassurant.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es ici. Et par quoi tu as dût passer pour arriver à nous trouver. Tu es en sécurité. Et il est clair que tu vas rester avec nous. Mais, es-tu sûre que c'était des Romains? Nous avions un contrat avec eux.

- Leur parole n'est aucunement fiable Bors. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Dit Lancelot, l'air fâché.

- Des armures rouges avec l'emblème de Rome ne passent pas inaperçues. Plusieurs Romains sont morts sous ma lame. Alors, ne viens pas douter de mes dires, je te prie. Je ne suis nullement d'humeur à supporter tes remontrances.

Bors grogna et Vanora le frappa à nouveau derrière la tête.

- Il va falloir te faire à l'idée que ta jeune sœur n'est plus une enfant qui peut mentir. Ajouta Vanora tout en déposant une assiette de viande séchée et de fromage devant Lucie.

- Mange un peu, ma belle. Je vais aller voir si je te trouve une chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en reste de libres.

Tristan fit un signe à Vanora avec sa tête, puis annonça.

- Ne t'embête pas à chercher. Elle viendra s'installer avec moi. Si... si elle est d'accord, bien sûr.

Lucie regarda son aimé et lui sourit, puis acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord.

Vanora sourit, puis tout en s'éloignant annonça qu'elle déposerait ses affaires dans la chambre de Tristan. Gauvin et Galahad restèrent un instant silencieux tout en se regardant, puis Gauvin tourna la tête vers Lucie.

- Crois-tu que les Romains ont agi ainsi avec les autres villages Sarmats?

- Je ne saurai le dire pour ce qui est des petits camps au sud. Mais au nord, j'en ai vu plusieurs décimés et incendiés. Et si un sarmat est capturé, soit ils les tuent, soit les soumettent à l'esclavage. Rome a perdu de sa puissance au nord. Mais je sais par des rumeurs, qu'ils ont renforcés leurs défenses au sud. Personne n'en peut passer, sans un sauf-conduit.

Un certain silence s'installa. Tous semblaient réfléchir ou penser à un être cher qu'ils auraient perdu. Lucie en profita pour manger un peu. Son récit lui avait un peu coupé la faim, et elle avait envie de prendre un bain et de pouvoir s'allonger dans un vrai lit. Et non à même le sol.

- Tu dois avoir envie d'un bain et de te reposer, papillon. Dit Dagonet.

Lucie ne pût qu'acquiescer de la tête, car elle avait bouche pleine. Tristan sourit puis lui murmura si bas, que personne ne pût l'entendre.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois arrivée aujourd'hui. Je n'avais encore rien prévu pour la journée. Finis de manger, et on ira te préparer un bon bain.

La jeune femme sourit, puis lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit les gens s'incliner et homme, vêtu simplement, mais avec une courroie sur la tête s'approcher de la table ou ils étaient assis. Le roi leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Chaque homme et chacune femme, des autres tables se levèrent pour saluer le roi. La tablée des chevaliers en fit de même. Lucie suivit le mouvement. Elle resta aussi droite qu'elle le pût. Ses yeux étaient rouges par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser à cause de son récit. Le roi s'approcha de ses chevaliers et leva les mains.

- Chevaliers, restez assis.

Bors ne tarda pas à s'approcher du roi, alors que ce dernier observa Lucie.

- Arthur, je te présente ma sœur, Lucie, qui vient juste d'arriver.

Le roi sourit. Il était veut d'une belle chemise de couleur sombre et d'un simple pantalon. S'il n'avait pas sa couronne et ni tous ses sujets qui s'inclinèrent devant lui, Lucie n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il était roi. Il avait le titre, mais semblait se comporter comme étant un simple homme et ami. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui s'inclina devant lui.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer majesté.

Arthur se mît à rire doucement, puis posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme, pour lui faire relever la tête.

- Tu es la soeur de deux de mes chevaliers, tu es donc aussi ma sœur. Alors, appelle-moi Arthur, je te prie. Et nullement besoin de révérence ou que sais-je encore.

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

- Bien votr... Hum Arthur.

- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Tu as du faire un long voyage. J'espère que tu accepteras de me raconter ta venue ici, par tes propres mots à l'occasion.

Lucie fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis Arthur regarda ses chevaliers.

- Messieurs, vous avez une semaine de congé. Profitez-en. Lancelot, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous avons à parler.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent après avoir salué la tablée. Lucie s'assit à nouveau, en se laissant tomber sur le banc. La fatigue commençait à devenir pesante pour elle. Tristan s'en rendit compte et glissa une main sous l'aisselle de la jeune femme.

- Nous allons vous laisser. Je crois que Lucie a besoin de repos.

Elle se leva et sourit légèrement. Dagonet lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant un "à plus tard, papillon". Bors s'approcha à son tour et lui donna aussi un baiser sur le front.

- Repose-toi bien petite sœur.

- Merci. À plus tard. Répondit-elle à l'ensemble des chevaliers.

Elle suivit son aimé en collant sous son bras protecteur. Ils passèrent à gauche du bar et s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle. Ils passèrent au moins trois portes, avant d'entrer par la troisième.

- Quand tu te seras reposée. Je te ferai visiter.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

- Avec plaisir. Et je crois que nous avons un tas de choses à nous raconter. Et surtout, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain.

Tristan acquiesça de la tête, puis le couple monta un grand escalier, jusqu'au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment rustique. Les couloirs étaient assez lumineux en journée, amis la nuit, les torches devaient très allumées. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils bifurquèrent à gauche et passèrent cinq portes, avant que Tristan s'arrête. Il l'ouvrit la porte avec une clé qu'il sortit de sa poche de veste.

Il la laissa entrer la première dans la chambre. Lucie observa la pièce, qui était immense et très illuminée. À sa gauche se trouvaient deux grandes armoires, à côté d'une grande fenêtre. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur les quatre coins du lit, il y avait des rideaux très fins, ou plutôt des voiles. Il y avait donc possibilité d'avoir encore plus d'intimités. Juste à l'entrée de la chambre, à droite, se trouvaient un bureau et deux petites commodes. Les yeux de Lucie s'attardèrent un instant sur le bureau, où se trouvaient des parchemins de plusieurs grandeurs. Sans doute, le travail de Tristan. Très vite, elle tourna la tête et pût s'apercevoir que ses affaires étaient au pied du lit. Elle fit trois pas en avant et observa le fond de la pièce. Elle découvrit un canapé, non loin de la cheminée et près d'une porte-fenêtre à sa gauche. En passant cette porte, on débouchait sur un balcon qui donnait sur la rue, mais d'où on avait une belle vue. On pouvait y voir les toits des maisons et certains champs. La tête de la jeune femme se tourna légèrement pour regarder le paravent qui séparait le coin "salon" au coin "salle de bain". En effet, Lucie découvrit une énorme baignoire à moitié pleine et ronde. Près de la cheminée se trouvait une marmite d'eau pleine. Pendant sa contemplation, le jeune homme posa la marmite en question sur le feu. Il se glissa, ensuite, derrière elle et plaça des mains sur ses épaules. Sans un mot, il décrocha sa cape et la lui retira. Elle fut suspendue à un crochet sur le mur. Il revient ensuite vers elle, colla son torse contre son dos et déplaça sa chevelure ébène sur le côté. Il en profita pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bienêtre. Tout en parsemant son cou de baiser, il glissa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Lucie se laissa aller à ses douces attentions et sentit qu'une main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine ou elle tira sur la ficelle qui tenait son bustier fermé. Lentement, il tira sur la ficelle et le bustier s'ouvrit petit à petit. Ses mains se reposèrent sur ses épaules et firent glisser sensuellement le morceau de tissu au sol. À nouveau, Tristan posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa douce et caressa sa peau de porcelaine du bout des doigts.

Lucie n'osa ni bouger, ni parler, de peur de casser ce moment merveilleux. Mais, il faudra bien, à un moment ou un autre, lui dire qu'elle était encore vierge. Pour la seconde, elle s'en laissa emporter par ses caresses. Très vite, une main se glissa sur un sein et le pétrit avec douceur. L'autre main glissa sur son pantalon et le défit aussi lentement que le bustier.

Lucie déposa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son aimé. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, elle se sentit transportée dans un monde de douceur et d'amour. Un désir naissant lui donna des picotements dans son bas ventre. Elle voulut se retourner, mais lorsqu'elle commença son mouvement, Tristan la stoppa. Ses lèvres vinrent mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis il lui murmura.

- Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, tu vas prendre un bain, je vais prendre soin de toi...

Lucie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle le choix? Bien sûr que non, car il se détachât d'elle, la laissant se débrouiller pour enlever son pantalon. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, prit la marmite d'eau bouillante en la versa dans la baignoire. Le pantalon ôté, elle s'approcha et laissa tremper une main dans l'eau afin de vérifier la température.

Tristan, lui, se rinçait l'oeil. Il observa ses formes généreuses. Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine qui avait pris du volume durant ses seize années. Ce que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir, c'était les blessures à peine refermées dans son dos. Les coups de fouet avaient laissé de grandes marques. Certaines étaient cicatrisées, d'autres non. Il ne vit pas non plus la blessure sur son flanc droit, qui avait de la peine à se refermer. À chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un peu trop, la plaie s'ouvrait à nouveau. Elle avait essayé de la recoudre elle-même, mais ce n'était pas facile de le faire avec une main.

Lucie rougit légèrement, face au regard insistant de son aimé, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans l'eau. Sans rien dire, la jeune femme entra prudemment dans le bain. Tristan remarqua sa blessure et s'éloigna un instant. Il farfouilla dans la table de chevet. Pendant que Lucie laissa la chaleur de l'eau la submerger de frissons. Elle s'assit sur un rebord à l'intérieur de la baignoire. De ce fait, l'eau recouvrait la totalité de son corps et lui arrivait juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Calant sa tête contre le rebord, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle fit une légère grimace, car sa blessure lui faisait un peu mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit son aimé glisser son éponge sur le haut de sa poitrine. Lentement, l'éponge glissa sur un sein et fit un mouvement circulaire. Tristan s'amusa à titiller son téton qui se mit à durcir sous ses caresses. Lucie ne pouvait qu'apprécier et se laisser faire. L'éponge changea de sein et lui fit subir le même sort pendant quelques secondes, puis elle descendit lentement le long de son ventre. Passant par son nombril et s'arrêta vers sa blessure. Tristan mordilla à nouveau l'oreille de son aimée avant de lui murmurer.

- Cette blessure, depuis quand l'as-tu?

- Quelques semaines déjà.

- Tu n'as pas pu la soigner correctement?

- Euh! Non, je n'ai pas pu. Et à une main, sur le flanc, ce n'est pas facile.

- Je vais m'en occuper après, d'accord ? Il faut qu'elle guérisse.

Lucie tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de «merci ». Puis, il descendit sa main jusqu'à son mont Vénus et entrepris dans un premier temps de le laver avec douceur. Mais très vite, son lavage en règle, finit par de prendre une tout autre tournure. Ses gestes devinrent des caresses. Si bien que Lucie ne put empêcher de petits gémissements sortir de sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et sa tête s'inclina en arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Tristan continua ses caresses en voyant que sa belle était très réceptive à ses attentions. Il lâcha l'éponge et continua ses caresses avec ses doigts. L'un se glissa sur son bouton de rose qui se mit à durcir. Un autre caressa l'entrée de son antre. Lucie crut qu'elle allait fondre de désir et de plaisir, elle s'agrippa au rebord de la baignoire, de peur de se laisser glisser au fond. L'arrière de sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son aimé, qui en profita pour lui donner des baisers dans son cou. Le plaisir était à son comble, Tristan accéléra ses caresses. Lucie ressentit une vague de frisson la parcourir, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. D'ailleurs, elle put se rendre compte qu'il n'osa pas la pénétrer de son doigt. Voulait-il la pénétrer autrement pour la première, ou savait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour? Elle ne le savait pas et ne souhaitait pas poser la question. Elle se laissa juste aller sous ses caresses qui l'amèneront rapidement au septième ciel.

Sa respiration se coupa, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son corps se cambra et la jouissance la frappa de plein fouet. Si bien, qu'il lui fallut au moins une minute pour que l'oxygène remplisse à nouveau ses poumons. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aimé, pendant quelques instants. Elle put le sentir sourire d'avoir réussi à lui procurer un orgasme.

Les mains de Tristan remontèrent le long son ventre et sortirent de l'eau. Lucie avait repris ses esprits et se redressa. Il prit une bassine et entreprit d'aider sa douce à se laver les cheveux. Après les avoirs savonnés et rincés, Lucie se leva pour sortir de l'eau. Elle tourna le dos à Tristan pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle lui fit face, elle put remarqué son regard presque terrorisé. Il tenait une serviette ouverte. Lucie baissa les yeux, tout en sortant de l'eau et vint s'emmitoufler dans le linge, qui l'encercla. Tristan la prit dans ses bras et la frictionna rigoureusement pour la sécher. Mais le silence qui s'installa fut pesant pour Lucie qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il décida de rompre ce silence en lui parlant d'une douce voix.

- Le baron tortionnaire qui t'a fait ça?

Un signe affirmatif de Lucie avec sa tête en guise de réponse. Elle baissa les yeux, de honte d'avoir autant de marques sur elle. Tristan lui releva le menton et l'embrassa amoureusement quelques secondes.

- N'aie pas honte de ça. Jamais… je sais que ça doit être dur d'en parler ou de revivre ça… Mais sache que je suis là, si tu veux me raconter. Je ne te presserai pas.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est… c'est dur oui! Mais… je te raconterai, quand… je serai prête.

Tristan glissa une main sous les genoux de Lucie et la porta jusqu'au lit ou il l'installa assise.

- Surtout prend ton temps.

Il prit une boite qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit. Il sortit un nécessaire de premier soin, tout en préparant de quoi nettoyer la plaie et même la recoudre, il lui demanda:

- Retire la serviette ma princesse. Je vais soigner ta plaie.

Lucie s'exécuta et laissa glisser le linge. Tristan se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et lui prit la main pour qu'elle la pose sur son épaule. Délicatement, il nettoya la plaie avec un tissu humide, puis il fit une drôle de tête.

- Je vais devoir recoudre à certains endroits. Si tu veux t'allonger, fais-le maintenant.

- Non, ça va. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Tristan acquiesça de la tête, puis prit une aiguille et du fils. Lorsqu'il commença à recoudre la blessure, Lucie poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Sa main enserra son épaule, mais il ne grimaça pas. À croire qu'il ne sentait rien. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se détendit. Il posa un baume sur la plaie et la pansa. Il rangea ses affaires et les plaça dans la table de chevet.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

- Merci. Ce n'est pas grave, il fallait bien la refermer.

Elle lui sourit. Il s'assit près d'elle et glissa une main sur sa joue. Il la caressa tendrement tout en la fixant amoureusement.

- Je suis si heureux que tu nous aies retrouvés. On parlait justement avec Dagonet, hier, de faire un voyage pour vous retrouver.

- Je suis heureuse aussi. Même bien plus que ça. Et heureusement que je suis arrivée avant votre départ alors. Vous auriez fait un voyage pour rien.

- C'est vrai.

Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages, puis Tristan approcha son visage et prit tendrement ses lèvres. Un baiser enflammé s'en suivit. Lucie entreprit de lui retirer sa veste, puis de défaire, bouton par bouton, sa chemise. Il lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et continuèrent le bal qu'avec elles avaient commencés un peu plus tôt. Une fois la chemise ouverte, cette dernière vola à travers la pièce. Une certaine tension sexuelle s'installa dans la chambre. Lucie laissa ses mains découvrit le haut du corps de son aimé, elle caressa chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Lentement, Tristan la fit s'allonger sur le dos, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur le côté de sa douce et glissa une main sous sa tête et l'autre sur son sein. Il se mit à le pétrir tendrement, puis glissa sa main sur son ventre. Il joua avec son nombril, pendant que Lucie caressa son dos du bout des doigts. Une main se glissa sur les boutons de son pantalon qu'elle défit avec peine. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Tristan l'aida à retirer ce dernier rempart avant la réunion de leur corps.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent un instant. Celles de Tristan glissèrent dans son cou et déposèrent des milliers de baisers. Lentement, elles suivirent le chemin de sa main. D'abord sur un sein, où il pinça son téton entre ses lèvres, puis sur l'autre. Sa main, sur son mont Vénus, ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son bouton de rose. Évidemment, Lucie ne put s'empêcher de gémir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Par moment, elle laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Petit à petit, son amant descendit le long de son ventre en déposant des baisers sur sa peau douce et à l'odeur de camomille. Arrivé à son intimité, Tristan écarta les jambes de sa belle qui ferma les yeux. Il sortit sa langue et se mit à titiller son bouton de rose. Lucie gémit et commença à se tortiller sous ses caresses buccales. Très vite, son intimité fut trempée de désir et la langue curieuse s'immisça dans son antre chaud. La jeune femme gémit de plus en plus fortement, ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux de son amant. À nouveau, elle se laissa submerger par un nouvel orgasme, alors que son aimé buvait la moindre goutte de son cyprin.

Lorsque le corps de la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le lit, Tristan décida de remonter lentement. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et vint l'embrasser avec amour et tendre. Ses deux bras se déposèrent de part et d'autre de la sarmate. Le membre érigé du chevalier se plaça à l'entrée de l'antre de Lucie. Cette dernière ouvrit vivement les yeux et le stoppa avant qu'il la pénètre. Elle se mordit la lèvre quelques secondes avant de lui expliquer. Il avait l'air très surpris.

- Il… il faut que tu saches… je… enfin… je suis…

Il se redressa légèrement et déposa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Je sais… Je serai doux, je te le promets!

Ainsi, il l'avait deviné. À la tête que faisait Lucie, Tristan comprit qu'elle se posait des questions. Mais avant de pouvoir lui répondre, il avait grand besoin de se sentir en elle. Aussi, avec une infinie douceur, il entra en elle, centimètre par centimètre. Le visage de la jeune femme changea. Ses sourcils froncèrent légèrement, sa respiration se coupa, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Une légère brûlure se fit sentir lorsque l'hymen se rompit. Dès il toucha le fond de son antre, il se stoppa et lui murmura :

- Je me souviens de te promesse avant que je parte. Te connaissant, j'étais sûr que tu ne la trahirais jamais. Et j'ai senti avec mon doigt dans l'eau que tu avais tenu promesse.

Lucie ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, elle sourit timidement, alors que deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il avait donc senti que son orifice n'avait pas encore accueilli une verge, ou même un doigt. Tristan sécha une de ses larmes avec son pouce et entama de légers mouvements en elle. Doucement, le visage de Lucie se détendit. La brûlure s'effaça pour laisser la place au plaisir. Lorsque son amant comprit qu'elle commençait à ne plus avoir mal, il accéléra son mouvement. Son pieu sortait presque totalement d'elle, avant de rentrer à nouveau. Les mains de Lucie caressèrent son dos et l'une de ses jambes se plia et se colla contre la taille de Tristan. Il ne tarda pas à caresser sa cuisse avec sa main de libre. L'autre se tenait toujours près de la tête de sa douce, afin de ne pas l'écraser et lui faire du mal. Leurs gémissements s'unirent, leurs respirations s'accélèrent et leurs plaisirs montèrent doucement.

Lorsque son corps se mit à trembler, Tristan accéléra encore ses mouvements. Dans un cri commun, les amants jouirent ensemble. De sa main de libre, Lucie serra le drap alors que Tristan se raidit d'un coup et laissa échapper sa semence en elle. Puis il embrassa sa douce et resta en elle quelques secondes avant de rouler sur le côté. Lucie garda les yeux fermés un moment, et vint se coller dans ses bras. Leurs deux corps reluisants de sueurs. Ils reprirent ensemble leurs respirations. La tête de Lucie se posa sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. Tristan la prit contre elle en l'encercla de son bras. Sa main se glissa sur la sienne.

Un doux silence s'installa entre eux. L'épuisement de Lucie la submergea et elle s'endormit contre son tendre aimé. Tristan attrapa les draps et les couvrit avant de prendre froid… Lui même sombra dans son profond sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
